mythicalbeastsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Troopers (RP Series)
I, Mr Kid, plan to work a continuous, neverending series of RPs based around his personal science fiction universe. Read about it here. Also if I make any more pages related to this RP universe, I will link them at the bottom. Premise The United Defense Force is an interdimensional military and government formed by many alien races. They are the central protagonist faction of the roleplaying series. They are the people who control and maintain the galaxy, trying to eliminate all threats in the dimensions the UDF is involved with. They will battle many foes, human and alien. Users are allowed to create their own alien species, weapons, vehicles, planets, etc (with permission from Mr Kid). In each RP everyone will control at least one Space Trooper, elite human soldiers wearing power armor, and on top of that they can control as many other beings as they want. The Space Troopers will work together as a team and try to accomplish the mission given to them in the RP. Every RP in the series will be put into a timeline and each one will count as canon to another. Most of the action, at least in the beginning, will take place in one dimension and span five or six planets. Later on, it will expand to more locations. The series will be split into eras, each focusing on a different conflict. I wanted to do something like this for a very long time. It's going to be great, an ongoing chain of RPs that will make total sense and will be totally original (non-fanon). And yes, for those wondering, it will be seperate from the main timeline of Mythicalbeast RP and will exist in it's own standalone continuity. Participants For this to work I need at least two other users besides myself who want to partake in this. Once I get at least two signatures down I will begin to plan the first RP in the series. Active Participants: ''Those who have been accepted into the series.'' Former Participants: ''Those no longer wish to participate in the series or are unable to at the time being.'' Those Who Want to Participate: ''Put your name under here if you wish to participate in this series.'' Rules *Every RP will be led by a GM, pretty much the person who came up with the original idea for the RP. If you have an idea for an RP and Mr Kid decides that it should be done, then you'll probably be the GM. If the GM has to go, then he/she must designate someone else as GM (if Mr Kid is not there, otherwise he becomes GM) or see if everyone else wants to do it the following day. *Godmodding, in a way, is allowed. Space Troopers are supposed to be overpowering to most of their individual enemies. This makes for very fun, stylish, and over the top action sequences. Though they cannot blow up planets with a single fist. They're overpowered but not Chuck Norris overpowered. *Only the creator of a character, can control or decide to kill off that character. This does not include commoners like typical troops and civilians, anyone can kill those. *Before the first RP stars we will create databases for existing weapons, vehicles, species, etc in this RP universe. If you wish to, for instance, equip your guy with something, make sure you read the list first instead of making up something. *If you wish to create something of your own and put it in the database, tell Mr Kid your idea and see if he approves it before doing so. This is to prevent a jumbled mess of nonsense that a lot of RP universes are. If your idea is cool, unique, and it isn't too similar to something else in the universe, then it'll will definitely get listed and we can use it in our RPs. *All wiki policies apply. *Don't be afraid to participate, jump in and have some fun! Category:Space Troopers (RP Series)